memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
My Enemy, My Ally
| number = 18| miniseries = Rihannsu| minino = 1| date = 2275| stardate = 0304.6| author = Diane Duane| published = July 1984| format = paperback| reprint = 2000| reformat = paperback| omnibus = Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages| pages = 309| ISBN = ISBN 0671502859| }} Romulans board the ''Enterprise—and Kirk joins forces with his deadliest enemy!'' Summary ;From the book jacket : Ael t'Rllaillieu is a noble—and dangerous—Romulan commander. But when the Romulans kidnap Vulcans to genetically harness their mind power, Ael decides on treason. :Captain Kirk, her old enemy, joins her in a secret pact to destroy the research laboratory and free the captive Vulcans. :When the Romulans discover their plan, the Neutral Zone seethes with schemes and counter-schemes, sabotage and war! Chapter One Ael i-Mhiessan t'Rllaillieu, a Romulan commander, ponders over her situation and that of the Romulan Empire. Due to her objections to a dangerous and immoral scientific project being carried out at Levaeri V, she has been assigned command of the vessel Cuirass, on Neutral Zone patrol, as a form of exile. She receives a message from her son, Tafv, now in command of her former vessel Bloodwing, covertly informing her that he is ready to implement their plan. Ael then receives word of the arrival of a new Federation patrol group at the Neutral Zone, a group that includes the Enterprise. Chapter Two Aboard Enterprise, Spock has been investigating the increasing severity of ion storms in the part of the galaxy they are currently exploring. In Recreation, Kirk and Spock play a game of 4D chess. As Kirk is about to resign, McCoy steps in for him and wins the game when pieces Kirk had "timed out" reappear in the cubic playing area. Kirk receives orders from Starfleet Command to lead a task force consisting of Enterprise, USS Intrepid, USS Constellation and USS Inaieu to the border of the Neutral Zone. References Characters Regular characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard H. McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Nyota Uhura • Christine Chapel Other Starfleet personnel :T'Kaien • K. Malcor • K. Willson ;USS Constellation personnel : Mike Walsh • Raela hr'Sassish • Aline MacDougall • Iwao Sasoaka • Randy Cross ;USS Enterprise personnel : Abernathy • Ahrens • Amekentra • Athendë • Austin • Roz Bates • Bischoff • Brand • Brassard • Lia Burke • Canfield • Carver • Claremont • Eisenberg • Feder • Fisher • Jerry Freeman • Harrison • Hwavirë • Janíce Kerasus • Khalifa • Korren • Krejci • Winston Kyle • Langsam • Lee • Lihwa • Litt • Robbie London • Diane Maass • Donald Maass • Malkson • Colin Matlock • Mahásë • M'Benga • Miñambrés • Morris (Crewman) • Mosley • Muller • Naraht • Norton • Oranjeboom • Paul • Remner • Rotsler • Satha • Sjveda • Harb Tanzer ;USS Inaieu personnel : Nhauris Rihaul • Aroun Yihoun • LAhiyn Roharrn • Lellyn UUriul • Syill ;USS Intrepid personnel : Suvuk • Sobek • T'Leiar • Sehlk • Si'jsk • T'Kiha • Setek Romulans :Ael i-Mhiessan t'Rllaillieu • Tafv ei-Leinarrh tr'Rllaillieu • V. Raiuhes Ahaefvthe • tr'Khaell • t'Liun • Mrian • Hei • Llaaseil • Giellun tr'Keirianh • tr'Iawaain • Liha • Aidoann t'Khnialmnae • Lyirru tr'Illialhae • Khiy • Hvaid t'Khaethaetreh • t'Hrienteh • N'alae • tr'Jaihen • Khoal • Dhiemn • Rhioa • Ireqh • Dhiov • Ejiul • T'maekh • Nniol t'AAnikh • Lhair • Ameh • LLunih tr'Raedheol • Lyie • K'haeth • Dhisuia • Triy • Helev • t'Kaenmie • tr'Arriufvi • Ndeian tr'Jelai • Gwiu t'Laheiin • Hilae • Gehen • Rai • Haehwe Referenced characters :Chopin • Inaieu • John Lennon • Barber • Vaughan Williams • Beethoven • Strevinsky • Devo • Sarek • Amanda • Marlon Brando • Gorgan Starships and vehicles *Federation: ** ''Constitution''-class: *** [[USS Constellation II (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] • [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)|USS Excalibur]] • [[USS Hood (NCC-1703)|USS Hood]] • [[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] • [[USS Intrepid II (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid II]] • [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]] ** ''Defender''-class: *** [[USS Inaieu|USS Inaieu]] *Klingon: ** [[IKS Hakask|IKS Hakask]] *Romulan: ** ''K't'inga''-class: *** Arakkab • [[IRV Javelin|IRV Javelin]] • Kenek | Ykir ** [[IRV Arien|IRV Arien]] • [[IRV Battlequeen|IRV Battlequeen]] • [[IRV Bloodwing|IRV Bloodwing]] • [[IRV Courser|IRV Courser]] • [[IRV Cuirass|IRV Cuirass]] • [[IRV Eisn|IRV Eisn]] • Ehhak • [[IRV Helve|IRV Helve]] • Hsaaja • [[IRV Lahai|IRV Lahai]] • [[IRV Rea's Helm|IRV Rea's Helm]] • [[IRV Wildfire|IRV Wildfire]] **''Akif''-class Locations * Beta Pavonis IV * the galaxy: ** Alpha and Beta Quadrants: *** 128 Trianguli (Eisn) **** ch'Havran (Romulus II, Remus) • ch'Rihan (Romulus) *****Airissuin *** 40 Eridani A **** planet Vulcan ***Sol system (Sol): **** Jupiter **** Earth ***** Baltimore Harbor • California • Canada • Los Angeles • Mexico • New York Harbor • North America • Oklahoma • Oklahoma City • Rocky Mountains • Russia • San Francisco • Seattle • Sespe • Sydney Opera House *** Levaeri **** Levaeri V *** Andromeda constellation **** Beta Andromedae • Iota Andromedae *** Cygnus constellation **** Deneb ***** Deneb V *** Cassiopeia constellation • Lacerta constellation • Ha-Suiwen • Sagittarius Arm *** 15 Trianguli • 218 Persei • 2450 Trianguli • 415 Arietis • 56 Arietis • 766 Trianguli • 780 Arietis • Altair • Arcturus VI • Eta Trianguli • Janus VI • Romulan Outmarches • Phi Trianguli • Regulus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sigma-285 Trianguli • Hihwende • Triacus • Vega Races and cultures !'hew • Andorian • Deirr • Denebian • Elaasian • Eseriat • Eyren • Horta • Human • Klaha • Klingon • Organian • Orion • Rihannsu • Sulamid • Tellarite States and organizations Federation • Federation Intergalactique des Échecs • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan High Command • Romulan Praetorate • Romulan Senate • Starfleet Others admiral • Aesculapius • anabolic protoplaser • antecenturion • Apollo • Areinnye • Battle of Organia • biomathematics • centurion • cesium • cheese • class N star • class R star • class S star • commander • commander general • communications • Doctor Who • four-dimensional chess • cryotherapy • dilithium • gender • ion storm • khre'Riov • enzyme • erein | fvai • gallium • gold • Greek • Heathrow Airport • Hilaefve's Paradox • Hippocratic Oath • hlai | hnoiyika • hyponeutronium • interactional mesophysics • intradermal translators • [[USS Intrepid (CV-11)|USS Intrepid (CV-11)]] • iridium • Irish • iron • kahs-hir | kan-sorn • lead • LIhrei'sian | Llaekh-ae'rl • M-5 • matter-antimatter converter • mercury • meson • mnhei'sahe • Moira • mother hen • multistate equivocator crystal • Murphy's Law • neodymium • nickel • NZRM 4488 • NZRM 4486 • On the Waterfront • palladium • Pentares Peace Commendation • pizza • psychiatry • psychology • recreation deck • rhodium • Romulan language • rubidium • samarium • S'harien sword • shuttlecraft • silicon • simulpericardium • sonic grenade • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet regulations • Steinway • strontium • Sunseed • susse-thrai | Taer'thaiemenh • tantalum • thrai • three-dimensional chess • Titanian two-step; tribble predator • Trojan Horse • T'Saien Clinic • ulna • voder • Vulcan language • xenobiology • yttrium Information *This novel and The Romulan Way were reprinted in 2000 as part of the Rihannsu mini-series. *The original cover depicts the Starfleet uniform of the original television series, as do the descriptions in the text, when the story's 2270s timeframe suggests Kirk would have instead been wearing the Star Trek: The Motion Picture era uniform. *A holographic representation of "The Doctor" (from Doctor Who) is shown, with the programme explicitly stated to be a work of fiction. *Ael's implication that Kirk's mother is dead at this time agrees with and the Crucible trilogy, but is contradicted by . Related stories * The Wounded Sky (TOS novel) Connections * Category:TOS Novels